


Will Solace and the Children of Olympus: The Crown of Glory

by X Li (Faerilee)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hearthverse, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerilee/pseuds/X%20Li
Summary: Will Solace is a thirteen-year old boy who can't seem to find his place moving from Miami to Texas then back. However, after his thirteenth birthday, he can't seem to get his head on straight. Even the quietest kids at school don't want to sit with him, and he swears strange looking people keep stalking him and his mom, Naomi. Once Naomi realizes Miami isn't safe, she sends Will with two demigods, one the son of Apollo and the other the daughter of Hermes, to the only safe space she can thing of: Camp Half Blood. (A PJO series centered around Will Solace)





	Will Solace and the Children of Olympus: The Crown of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a product of frustration which stems from the sudden constant appearance of Will Solace! Like a lot of the fandom, I felt as if the context of Will's and Nico's sudden relationship was a little bit out of the blue, so as consequence, I made an entire series out of it that I haven't posted for two years. Oops. 
> 
> I've tried to edit and re-edit the entire story, but at this point, I'm going to just say what I post are the final drafts of the chapters. Please enjoy these rough ideas!
> 
> -X Li

If you _have_  to read another half-blood story, I have another one for you. My name is Will Solace, and more or less I've nearly leveled a building, match-made for four armed girls, and was even accused of trying to poison someone this entire summer. It may sound really bad, but trust me, I'm not that bad of a person. Anyways, I could start form all the weirdos following me home to realizing that Florida was home to more monsters than pool alligators, but I'll just start in June right before I happened to drop out of school forever.

My first year in Miami's 7th grade was barely finishing up, and I ended up with having to sit next to the rowdy kids at lunch that threw food, screamed at each other from across the room, and asked how a "Mexican guy could have blond hair?" It didn't help that I couldn't even read out loud in class. I ended up with a big, fat C next to "Solace" in the grade book while smelling like vinegar and ketchup the rest of the day.

By the time I got on the bus, all I could think about was going to the coffee shop and curling up in a booth. After school, I usually was able to hang out at my mom's work for a while, Miami Beans. Mom, the smell of the coffee shop she worked at, a chilled cup of iced mocha, and maybe a stolen sip of Mom's side of sweet tea was the only thing I could look forward to at the end of the day.

Usually, she and I would share our drinks with each other and people watch at the bar nestled near the big window at the front of the store. She often came up with fun stories that always ended up involving myths. The girl with the natural beauty and bright eyes was Pandora who had opened the box of the world. The woman walking in posh heels was a lover of Poseidon, transformed physically into whom she felt she truly was was.

It was too bad I couldn't people watch on the bus. I already knew how weird everyone was compared to Mom and I.

When I walked through the glass doors, I was greeted with a relief from the humid, Floridan air and the strong, bitter-sweet aroma of coffee. It was as if every muscle in my body relaxed.

"Hey, Will!" I jerked my head up and Bonnie, my mom's thoroughly pierced coworker slash roommate slash best-friend-for-life, waved at me. Her usually loose, free hanging dreads were tied back painfully tight under a bandanna. I waved back sheepishly.

"Hi, Bonnie." She smiled as she continued to clean out a coffee machine.

"Do you want me to call Naomi out for you?" she asked. As I nodded my head, she gave me a thumbs up and a crinkly smile-laugh. She disappeared into the back, and I began to scan around the shop to retreat to an empty seat. 

A lot of the customers who came to the coffee shop also went to the college nearby. Often times, my mom would make conversation with one of the same two students that sat at the bar with us. One was an art major who could paint paintings upside down, and the other was a physics major who dreamed of taking someone to Mars. But today, neither were there. Instead, a woman with a black baseball cap tilted low over her eyes was intensely staring at her computer, not scrolling or typing, just staring with her fingers stiff on the keyboard.

As I took a seat, I could have sworn she made a side-eye at me. I swallowed, cupped my chin on my hands, and stared outside wondering if Mom would want to talk to this girl, too. 

"Will!" Before I could even fully turn around in my stool, Mom bounded out in her work apron, wrapped me in her big arms, and pressed big kisses into my cheeks. 

A few customers and Bonnie from behind the counter were chuckling under their breaths. Cheeks burning, I gave my mom a quick squeeze and pulled back. Every time I saw my mom, she was always beaming, eyes bright, hair full, as if nothing could take her down. "Let me fix your mocha for you, okay?" I smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." She pressed one last kiss into my cheek before patting my cheek. After Mom disappeared into the back, I turned back to face the window, but caught the girl in the black baseball cap staring at me for a second before she turned back to her computer. I felt shivers run down my back and grit my teeth. 

Weird people weren't new to me. All my life, Mom warned me about weird people following me around. Substitute teachers that followed me to the bathroom but were fired after finding out they were stalking me, men in trench coats following me home when I lived in Austin. That's why whenever I went anywhere, I ran or mom went with me. Before I could think too much into it, a drop of hot mocha splashed onto my arm.

"Oh, sorry, William!" Mom hissed and cleaned me up. "Did you get burned anywhere? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine, Mom. I got it. You can relax." She didn't look relaxed but took a seat next to me. After everything was cleaned up, Mom was sipping on her sweet tea, me with my mocha. We were trying to find someone interesting to make up stories about, but we couldn't find anythinmg

"Do  you usually get weird customers on Fridays?" I asked under my breath. Mom glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and looked past her to the girl in the black cap, and her smile dropped.

"Oh, her?" Mom whispered back. I nodded.

"I didn't know college girls could be creepers, too." Mom looked at me with a more patient smile.

"They sure can be. Let's ignore that for now, though. You know what tonight is?"

"Will gets to go home early with his mom Night?" I smiled in response to her eye roll.

"Talent night, silly."

 

"But, I'm tired, Mom," I slammed the side of my head into into my folded arms. "Today was really bad." She frowned and thumbed the lip of her glass.

"Well, okay," she said slowly. "I just wanted to, you know. I just finished that new song, and I kind of wanted to sing it for you tonight." I felt a pit drop into my stomach. "But, if you want to go home tonight, I guess I could wait another month weeks--"

"Fine," I said, resting my cheek in my palm. "I'll stay. But, can I have another mocha?" She perked up and kissed me hard on my cheeks.

"After you finish that one, okay?" 

After three hours of people watching and two mochas, talent night had already started. The sun hadn't even set, but the coffee shop was packed. So far, the woman in the black cap hadn't left, but most of the performances (one of which included ventriloquy) had distracted me from her. The act before my mom's was a dramatic reading which the entire shop was laughing at, including me and my mom. 

"It's almost my turn. You sure you don't want to get up there with me?"

"Nah. My hair would blond everybody."

"Psh, no. Your hair is pretty." She began patting my hair. "Just like your father's."

"Well, then I don't want to steal the show from you." Mom was quiet before giving me a big hug.

"You're my best boy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mom," I said. As everyone clapped and as Mom went on, I realized that the girl in the black cap had changed position. Her laptop had disappeared. She was leaning against the bar gracefully, as if she were here to watch a show, totally different from how she was the rest of the day.

"Your mom," the girl said slowly, her voice as quiet as breath. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I looked to her, but her face was still covered by the shadow of her cap. "She's pretty."

I gulped and looked up at my mom who was getting her guitar mic set up.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly in response. "Thanks, I guess."

"Likes to sing," the girl said again, sighing her words quietly. "It's probably why your dad loved her." I blinked and looked at the girl.

"You know my dad?" I asked. The girl chuckled and removed her cap and stared back at me.

"Yes, actually, I do." I choked on my breath. The girl's face was pretty and slender, and her nose, flat, but her eyes were slitted, glowing, and yellow. She bared her teeth which began to grow into fangs.

"And I know you too, Will Solace."


End file.
